


Bad girl

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight degradation, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: you were a bad girl and now your boyfriend was going to punish you in front of a room full of people
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Bad girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You knew you were asking for it but a part of you was really curious as to what he would do

You smiled a little wider at the barista, lingered a little too long, maybe batted an eyelash at him, all while watching your boyfriend out of the corner of your eye

He only watched you, his face betraying no emotion, but as soon as you were done he beckoned you over to him

“Come here, baby,” he commanded in a low voice when you were close enough

He didn’t have to be so cautious, the airport terminal you were in was basically empty, consequences of the very early morning flight you were waiting to board

You moved to sit in the seat beside him, but he pulled you to sit on his lap

You looked around to see if anyone noticed, but the few people around you were either glued to their phone screens or were dozing off

“Were you enjoying yourself?” he whispered into your ear, his voice still steady but his tone hard

You nodded cautiously, at which point his hands, which were on your hips, squeezed

You almost yelped but inhaled sharply instead, and in a swift movement his hands went to your thighs

You immediately threw your jacket onto your lap to cover up what he might do

You were holding your breath in anticipation, but he didn’t move for a long time

“Hm, I don’t know if I should be making you feel good, after all, weren’t you trying to make me jealous?” his hands started a slow rub up and down your thighs, with each pass he got closer and closer to your core

“No I wasn’t,” your breathing started to pick up as his hands moved, your skin feeling heated and your core pulsing

“Did you want me to touch you then?” his voice low, breath ghosting your ear

“Please,” you whispered, but maddeningly, his hands always stopped short

“Right here? In front of all these people?” he teased, his fingers now lightly tapping at your clothed core

“I promise I’ll be quiet,” your face flushed red. You weren’t an exhibitionist by any means, but his fingers felt too good, his body hard against you, his arms caging you in

“You don’t get to come,” he practically growled, “Only good girls get to come.” His fingers started rubbing then and you almost cried out, a small sound did escape your lips and you looked around to see if anyone noticed, luckily no one was looking your way

You could feel your body heating up as he touched you, rubbing a line up and down your slit, applying just enough pressure to make you squirm

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, his tone casual as he aimed to ruin you in front of a room full of strangers, “Was this all part of your plan?”

“Y-yes,” you managed, he was touching you over two layers of fabric but you were already falling apart

“Well, I don’t reward bad girls,” he hissed, his hand now slipping past the waistband of your leggings, pushing your panties aside

You inhaled sharply, gripping the jacket in your hands, but his fingers didn’t make a move

“Jae, please,” you begged, you could feel the sweat beading on your forehead, your thighs shaking with anticipation

“Remember, you don’t get to come,” and he was plunging three fingers inside you

You clapped a hand over your mouth to suppress the scream that threatened to escape, sparing a quick glance again at the people around you

The person directly across from you did look up briefly, but sleep quickly overtook them and they went back to their nap

You fought to calm your breathing as he pumped his fingers inside you, the stretch driving you insane

“Tell me how it feels, baby,” he whispered, his breath against the back of your neck raising goosebumps

“Feels good, so good,” was all you could say, his fingers kept hitting your sweet spot and you could feel the knot in your gut starting to form

He knew your body too well though, so when you were just on the brink, your body tensing up in his arms, he stopped

“That’s not allowed,” he reprimanded, and you wanted to cry, you were so close

“Please, Jae,” you weren’t beyond begging at this point

“Keep that in mind the next time you decide to tease me,” he said, removing his fingers from your pussy

“I’m sor-” you began, but all breath left your lungs as he started his assault on your clit

This time you couldn’t keep it in, a small moan managed to escape your lips before you could stop yourself

Again you looked around, this time someone a few seats down did look over, and realizing what was probably happening quickly looked away

You should have felt shame and embarrassment but what you felt instead was a euphoric bliss as your boyfriend’s fingers rubbed gloriously on your sensitive bud

Your orgasm was quickly approaching, you balled up the jacket in your hands and stuffed your face into it because you knew you were going to scream, your thighs were shaking, your pussy clenching, sweat again beading on your forehead

At which point he stopped

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, you were so damn close

“Jae, I need to come,” you whined

“Shh, I know, baby,” his tone had changed, as you could feel him growing hard underneath you

Just then the announcement for boarding your flight came on

You turned to look at him and he had a wicked grin on his face

“Let’s join the mile high club”


End file.
